In general, an electronic component surface-mountable on a circuit board includes an insulating base member, a circuit element (an inductor, capacitor, etc.) embedded in the base member, and external electrodes electrically connected to the circuit element. In most cases, an electronic component is joined to a circuit board by soldering. In order to solder an electronic component to a circuit board, a gap (herein also referred to as “standoff”) for filling solder is required between the electronic component and the circuit board.
Some conventional electronic components are configured such that the mounting surface of the base member and the external electrodes are flush with each other. In particular, electronic components manufactured by photolithography are configured such that the mounting surface of the base member and the external electrodes are flush with each other because of its manufacturing method. Conventional electronic components manufactured by photolithography are disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-324489 (“the '489 Publication”). The electronic component shown in FIG. 1 of the '489 Publication includes an insulating resin 104 and an external electrode 100 that are flush with each other.
When the mounting surface of the base member and the external electrode are flush with each other, a gap (standoff) for filling solder cannot be maintained between the electronic component and the circuit board. In addition, when the mounting surface of the base member and the external electrodes are flush with each other, it is difficult to remove the oxide film formed on the external electrodes during inspection using a contact probe, and as a result, the contact resistance of the contact probe is increased and inhibits accurate inspection.